Party Reggae
by jellybean88
Summary: Harry is throwing a party for graduating Auror training. HP/DM Oneshot. This is a crack!fic; you have been warned.


**Authors Note:** Not sure what the hell possesed me to write this. Written because of a silly, yet oddly catchy song, discovered one late night on Rhapsody. It's called Hot Stop by The Aggrolites, if any of you are interested in listening to the song that inspired this fic. Reviews are loved.

_Party Reggea_

Draco walked into the building of his and Harry's flat. He was juggling what seemed to him like ten billion things, and his keys were in some pocket of his that he could have sworn had not been there this morning. With a frustrated groan he let his book bag, newspaper, and shoe box clatter to the floor. He set his Starbucks on the mailboxes that lines the wall and began to systematically go through all this pockets. Finally he pulled the flat keys from his jacket pocket – which he would have sworn he had not put there when he left.

Collecting his things he marched up the stairs, greeting Hollis on the way. It was any wonder how the fat orange cat made it up and down those stairs every day. He stood still on the landing of his floor. Weird music was streaming down the hallway. His first guess was Mrs. Lewis had her friends over again and that the elderly ladies were participating in their favorite activity; playing scrabble while listening to alternative music. When Draco has asked her why she could not do one without the other she replied, "Because the music gives us word inspiration." Uh huh.

He walked down the hallway, passed Mrs. Lewis's door and was surprised to find that the music was in fact not coming from her flat. _Maybe it's wear-only-socks bingo night,_ he thought with a sneer. The lady was definitely deranged.

The blonde was even more surprised to find the music coming from his own flat; the door slightly ajar to let the melodies drift out. He toed the door open slowly, expecting to find Harry sitting in a corner somewhere, high off some sort of fume from a potions experiment gone terribly wrong. There was no other explanation for the music.

Instead he found the living room full of people; the Gryffindor Trio in the middle of the chaos. Ron was dancing around the coffee table – if moving ones feet in a manic shuffle while not moving anything else could be considered dancing. Hermoine sat on the couch, bobbing her head from left to right, a butter beer clutched in her hand. Harry was doing some odd form of a shimmy across the room, a drink tray levitating ahead of him and way above everyone's heads.

"LOVE!" the brunette shouted as his eyes rested on Draco. "Well com' 'n in, don't be a wall flowa!"

Draco eased into the room. He bent slightly at the waist to deposit his things, keeping his eyes on the room of strangers; well, near strangers. He recognized some people from Hogwarts, whom Harry was in Auror training with. The others were a mystery.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and drew him against a firm chest. Harry bent his head and nuzzled the blonds' neck. He smelled strongly of butter beer and fire whiskey.

"Where chu been?" he slurred.

"School. Uhm, Harry, love. What is going on, and why are all these weird people in our flat?"

"Oh," Harry giggled against Draco's neck, making the blonde shiver. "We finish' 'ur training today. Graduation is tomorra but we figured we'd celebr'te now."

"Ah ha." Draco patted his lovers' shoulder and pushed him away. "And what's with the music?"

"Oh! Mrs. Lewis le' me borrow it. Said it was 'eally good schtuff when you're drunk. An' she's right!" Harry swept one arm out to his side, losing his balance in the process and stumbling against the wall. "Would make NO sense otha wise."

Ron ambled across the room, threw one hand across Harry's shoulder and grinned at Draco. He thrust an unopened beer in front of the blonde's face. "Have one, Malfoy. You look like you could dislodge that stick up your ass."

Draco rolled his eyes but accepted the beet nether the less. Resting the edge of the cap against the bar counter's side, he slammed his hand down on it, opening the bottle. He took a swig and looked around the room. Hermoine was still bobbing her head, someone that looked a lot like Dean Thomas was swaying his hips back and forth like an idiot, and most everyone else was either dancing or standing around talking. To Draco it looked more like the party of a deaf man, then that of a bunch of graduating Auror and their dates. Unless Granger had changed jobs yet again, which was unlikely.

Taking another swig he moved about the room, shrinking furniture with his wand and placing them in draws around the kitchen. Hopefully he would find everything later. He placed silencing spells on all the walls and even the floor and ceiling. Walking over to their stereo, he picked a CD that would hopefully get this party moving. And if that didn't do the trick, he was going to find Mrs. Lewis and see if she could use another Bingo player.

--

Draco cracked one eye open, regretting it instantly. His head was pounding, and the bright light coming in through the window was _not_ helping. Why couldn't the sun have a snooze button?

He rolled over on the floor, bumping into Ron's sleeping form. Sitting up he surveyed the damages. Nearly everyone had slept over, being too drunk to apparate, fly, or even walk. Hermoine and Angelina were tucked away in one of the spare bedrooms, as were at least five other girls, whom Draco didn't even know.

He got to his feet and migrated to the kitchen. Coffee, he definitely needed coffee; and maybe a piece of toast.

Pushing the swinging door open he saw Harry slumped over the counter next to the coffee maker, head in his hands. The brunette moaned something incoherent, but what Draco thought was a vow never to do anything like last night again.

"Harry, take an aspirin," the blonde drawled.

"I'd love to," Harry moaned. "If we still had any. And the bloody coffee maker isn't going fast enough. Goooddssss, why did I agree to last night? I should have just come home and cuddled with you."

Draco chuckled and moved to stand next to his lover. Crossing his arms over his chest he leaned his butt against the countertop and smiled at Harry. "It was fun though. And you needed the break, love. You haven't do anything fun for the last three months."

Harry grinned, lifting one eyebrow. "I've done you plenty of time."

Draco punched him in the shoulder. "That is not what I mean. So, you're graduating today, huh?" The blonde laughed and shook his head, causing pain to shoot into his temples. Damn these hangovers. "Do you think you lot will be able to handle all the noise, with the lovely hangovers you'll be sporting?"

Harry shrugged. With a cry of elation he grabbed two cups and filled them to the brim with the bitter elixir. He added a few spoonfuls of sugar to Dracos', and handed the blonde his coffee. With a moan Harry drained nearly half of his, ignoring the burning sensation going down his throat.

"Frankly, I think most of us won't care by then," he finally said.

Draco shrugged, sipping at his coffee, watching Harry refill his cup. "It's your funeral."

The door to the kitchen opened, admitting a bleary eyed Ron. He shuffled over to them, eyes half closed, looking more like a zombie then a living human being. His eyes were puffy and had dark bags under them and his hair stood out in every direction, safe for the spot on which he had lain. With a moan and a grunt he pushed Harry and Draco aside and poured himself some coffee. He grunted again and shuffled back out. Harry chuckled.

The buzzer on the front door went off, causing both men to wince. From the living room they could hear several snarls and moans. The rest of their party guests were apparently awake. The blonde followed Harry out into the living room and to the front door, performing what he thought was a stunning recreation of the Administration of Silly Walks so he wouldn't step on any of the others.

Mrs. Lewis stood in the hallway; Hollis tucked under one arm, a large, toothy smile plastered on her face. "Morning!" she chirped. She craned her neck to get a look into the flat and giggled. "I see your party went well last night."  
"Uh, yeah. What can we do for you Mrs. Lewis?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I just came by to see if you were doing anything tonight. You see, my friends and I are getting together for game night but we need two more players; it's bingo night."

Draco was in the middle of finishing his coffee. He snorted and sprayed the drink everywhere. His coughing turned into laughter and with a waved of his hand he dismissed himself from the conversation, leaving a confused looking Harry and Mrs. Lewis at the door.

_I'd better go find some socks,_ he thought, his hangover completely forgotten.


End file.
